An electromechanical relay is a device operated by variations in its electrical input and which, in turn, operates or controls devices connected to its output. Relays are used in a wide variety of industrial applications, including digital computers, telephone exchanges, and motor controls, such as those extensively used in the automotive industry.
One such means of operation or control by a relay is the initiation and termination of electrical current flow in response to variations in circuit voltage. A change of voltage results in the change of the magnetic flux of the relay coil, resulting in a magnetic attraction, and physical relocation, of a movable relay armature, to which a metal contact is attached. The activated relay armature moves a distance sufficient to allow its attached contact to bear on another electrical conductor, resulting in an electrical connection. It is therefore important that the relay respond within the preselected voltage range in order for the relay to properly affect the necessary circuitry.
Specifically, the geometric configuration of a relay's armature is critical to its performance. The armature used in a relay may be formed with a bend or a plurality of bends at precise locations along its length. Thus, the bends contributing to the armature's configuration are geometrically designed to provide a spring action which allows for the required switching action upon application of voltage in a preselected energizing voltage range.
An important problem is verification and correction of the angular position of the free end of an armature in relation to its fixed end after assembly of the relay and prior to operation of the mechanism in which the relay is installed because incorrect positioning of the armature adversely affects the energizing voltage level of the relay. Because relay armatures are generally formed from soft metals, such as copper alloys, they are highly susceptible to performance-critical alteration of their configurations due to even routine handling procedures. In most cases, misconfiguration of these relay armatures is visually undetectable, the imperfection becoming apparent only after installation, and failure, of the completed relay in its host mechanism.
What is needed is a new method and system for adjusting the relay armatures utilized in electromechanical relays.